superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Goo Goo Gas and Le Big Switch (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"Goo Goo Gas" |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Mike Roth Zeus Cervas |- |'Written by' |Mike Roth Zeus Cervas Dani Michaeli |- |'Creative Director' |Vincent Waller |- |'Animation Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Supervising Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" |"Le Big Switch" |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Erik C. Wiese Jay Lender Mike Bell |- |'Written by' |Erik Wiese Jay Lender Mike Bell Richard Pursel |- |'Creative Director' |Vincent Waller |- |'Animation Director' |Tom Yasumi |- |'Supervising Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producer' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Co-Executive Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- |'Line Producers' |Dina Buteyn Donna Castricone |- |'Production Managers' |Jennie Monica Hammond Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Art Director' |Peter Bennett |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Storyboard Supervisor' |Sherm Cohen |- |'Story Editor' |Steven Banks |- |'Writers' |Dani Michaeli Richard Pursel Chuck Klein Eric Shaw Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Goo Goo Gas" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Narrator, Old Man Greeter, Male Fish, Announcer |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Male Fish #105 |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs, Old Man Fish #1 |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Plankton, Male Fish #92 |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Baby, Male Fish #40, Fish #37a, Old Man Fish #2 |- |'Jill Talley' |Karen |- |'Sirena Irwin' |Mom, Old Lady Fish #93, Female Fish #45 |- |'Tara Strong' |Timmy |- |'Daran Norris' |Cosmo |- |'Susanne Blakeslee' |Wanda |- |'Grey DeLisle' |Little Vicky |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Le Big Switch" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Narrator, Mr. Crustacean, Fancy Man Fish |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Le Schnook, Male Fish, Repo Fish |- |'Lori Alan' |Pearl, Fancy Woman Fish |- |'Dee Snider' |Angry Jack |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Casting Directors' |Maryanne Dacey Lorena Gallego |- |'Casting Assistant' |Lorena Gallego |- |'Supervising Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'2nd Recording Engineer' |Mishelle Smith |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Supervising Storyboard Director' |Tuck Tucker |- |'Storyboard Supervisor' |Clint Bond |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Sean Charmatz Dave Cunningham Zeus Cervas Maureen Mascarina Ted Seko Marcelo Souza Janice Tolentino Monica Tomova Brad Vandergrift |- |'Character Designers' |Robertryan Cory Todd White |- |'Prop Designer & Clean-Up Artist' |Derek L'estrange |- |'BG Layout Supervisor' |Kenny Pittenger |- |'BG Layout Design' |Olga Gerdjikov |- |'Background Painters' |Peter Bennett Michael Chen Kit Boyce Andy Clark |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Senior Production Coordinators' |Derek Iversen Noeli Rosas Jackie Buscarino |- |'Writing Coordinator' |Melissa Webster |- |'Production Assistant' |Devon Lombardi |- |'Final Checker' |Gary Hall |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Kimberlee Vanek |- |'Director of Post Production' |Jason Stiff |- |'Additional Post Production Services' |Anna Adams Mishelle Smith Andre Boutilier Christian Evans J.F. Kinyon |- |'Supervising Picture Editor' |Lynn Hobson |- |'CG Supervisor' |Ernest Chan |- |'Animatic Editor' |Steve Downs |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisor and Mixer' |Timothy J. Borquez |- |'Sound FX Designer & Editor' |Jeffrey Hutchins |- |'Assistant SFX' |Rob McIntyre |- |'Dialogue Editor' |Mishelle Smith |- |'Re-Recording Mixer' |Eric Freeman |- |'Foley Team' |Monette Becktold Tony Orozco |- |'Track Reading' |Michael Edmonds Oracle Post |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |Barry Anthony Steve Belfer Nicolas Carr Sage Guyton Steve Marston Jeremy Wakefield |- |'Music Contributions' |Lovecat Music |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Hacienda Post Encore |- |'Animation Services' |DQ Entertainment, Inc. |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Scott Mansz |- |'Stock Footage Provided by' |Footage World |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Special Thanks' |Margie Cohn Claudia Spinelli Mark Taylor |- |'Executive in Charge for Nickelodeon' |Eric Coleman |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2009 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |}